Exhausted love?!!?
by Brianna Rose
Summary: i just made it PG for a little kissing- oi wasnt sure. um.. D/N fic. enjoy-- oh and sorry but im horrible at titles. please R/R


Well, everyone, this is my first fanfic ever!! of course its about Numair and Daine--- my favorite couple!! there are a severe shortage on here, so i will try to satisfy everyone as best as i can,.... please R/R!! i think i need some serious writing help... i know this fic isnt the best... but i have a much better one on the way, trust me!!!  
  
none of these characters belong to me.... i jus love them to death! i dont think there is such thing as an anullment (sp?) but i needed something... and i was at a shortage of ideas.... well here goes.....  
  
  
  
  
Daine slowly opened the door to Numair's workroom. Last time she interrupted him he accidentally cast a frezzing spell on her. Once thawed she recieved a warming shower of kisses amongst a thousand apologies. She smiled at the memory and slowly entered the room." What are you working on?" she asked the mage. "it is a paper of George's I'm reading over. It's his anullment" "an anul- what?"she questioned, clearly confused. "Nothing Daine, your to young to understand" he said with a dismissing wave of his hand. "Excuse me!"she exclaimed, outraged,"i knew it! I knew you one day see me as a child, too young to understand you! i knew it!" With that she ran from the room crying. She headed out towards the comfort of a fairly close-by lake. "Oh dear" Numair said to the now emptyroom, and rose to go look for Daine.

When he found she was nowhere in the building he became worried. Using as much of his gift as he could, he cast it out in a 3-mile radius. He sensed a healing mage in the cellar, and another faint magic about half a mile away- Daine! He cast out more of his magic to get her exact location. His grip on his magic was slipping as he grew more and more tired. Although the work he was dong appeared easy, looks were decieving. He had begun to sweat, his shirt soaking. "I hope i'm not waisting my time" he told himself; but instantly took it back. Nothing to save his relationship with Daine would be a waist of time.

On tire legs he headed off to find Daine. He was exhauset by the time he reached her, it seemed like forever. He had ascended and decended many hills to get there, and was barely able to stand anymore. "Go away!" snapped Dain, obviously aware of his presence. "Daine I--" he collapsed to the ground in a faint before he could continue. "Numair!" Daine cried, suddenly worried. She rushed to his side, tears streaming down her cheeks once more. She lifted his mostly limp body into a position where she rested his head in her lap. She grabbed the vile of wakeflower from his waist. She opened it and held it under his nose; "c'mon Numair" she coaxed him, rubbing a hand through his hair. He sneezed and his eyes slowly flickered open. "Daine..." he began, but she put a finger to his lips to silence him. She could see the love he had for her, his worry, and his remorse, in the dark eyes that looked up at her. "What happened?" she asked finally, removing her finger from his lips.Slowly, he bagan,"when you ran out I looked all over the building for you. When I didn't find you I searched with my magic ina 3-mile radius. Once i found out where you were, I had to get here also. There are just too many hills around here... I'm sorry about what i said Daine, i did not mean it the way it came out. Can you forgive me and come back? PLease?" The Tone in his voice was serious and sympathetic. He began to rise, but collapsed again. Daine caught his fall, "or perhaps we should stay here a while" he told her. She couldn't help but smile at him- "I forgive you, i'm sure you knew i would, but please Numair, you know how i fell on the subject. You wouldn't like it if i said u were too old to understand would you? Just please don't do that again." She leaned over a little to kiss his cheek, but me moved his head to catch her lips with his. Although he was tired and trembling, his kiss was full of love and energy. They came up for air and kissed once more, Numair teasing her lips with his, causing her to tremble with him. He pulled away-"I love you so much Daine, please, marry me?" his eyes danced, searching her face for something. Her jaw dropped in unexpected response, and she remained silent, not sure of what to say. This type of situation had come up before, and before she had said maybe. She could't wait forever to do waht her heart wanted now. Numair took the response the wrong way and looked at the ground slowly backing away. "I'm sorry" he said, "I shouldn't have said that." His voice was sad, and he would not look at her. "Yes Numair," Daine replied as if snapped back to life. "What did you say?" he asked, looking up at her. "I said yes Numair, I will marry you"  
His eyes brightened. "Oh magelet!" he said with excitement. He kissed her forehead, eyelids, nose, and lips; she kissed back. His hands were on her back, holding her in close comfort. Heat raced through her body, swamping her with desire she fought to control.

When he had calmed down, he simply puller her into a tight hug. She rested gratefully against his chest. 

"Do you think you could walk now?" she asked him at last. In response he stood up, wobbling and first, and slowly regained his steadiness. Daine wrapped his arm around her shoulders for support, and led him back to the tower.

well thats all-- whatd u think!?!?! i tried, i really did... next one will be better i promise! now please review!! i really need your honest opinion with my writing.. I already know i have a paragraph problem, cuz i just dont like to seperate things up... 


End file.
